Our Unique Love
by IvikKorsgaard
Summary: The unique love of an Arrancar woman, Rin with her former master, Nnoitra Gilga. This is OCxCanon.


_i'Oh…Nnoitra…'/i_

The turquoise haired Arrancar sighed heavily, thinking about her former leader; wanting desperately to tell him exactly how she felt about him. But she could never do that. No. It was just too awkward and she never really get him alone without his new Fracción being around. She certainly didn't like Tesra very much. He annoyed her. But the only reason he probably annoyed her was because he had taking her place under Nnoitra. She clenched her teeth at thought of him, following i_her/i_ Nnoitra around like he was a lost puppy; not that she didn't do the same.

"Feeling annoyed," A familiar voice came up from behind her, causing her to jump a bit before turning around.

Rin shook her head. "Not really…well maybe. You know, same old same old, Tayuya."

The Cero Espada; Tayuya, put her hands underneath of her chest, crossing them causing her breasts to move up a bit, she tilted her head to the side. "You mean about Tesra always being around Spoony? Maybe you should just say something to get him to follow you without his Fracción."

The Arrancar tilted her head to the side for a moment. She lightly started tapping her index finger on her chin, thinking about what her friend had said. "Probably, but what would get Nnoitra to go with me and make him leave Tesra behind?"

Tayuya smirked, moving closer to the short girl, putting her one hand up to her ear before whispering to her. Once she was done, she backed away from her, putting her hands on her hips. "How about that?"

Rin put her hands up to her mouth, feeling her cheeks starting to get hotter. "I-I don't think that's a good idea. I…mean…really? Does it i_have/i_ to be that?"

"It doesn't have to be. But it would be one thing that would probably get him to leave Tesra behind." The Espada replied. "Why not give it a try and see what happens?"

"Er…fine…but if it doesn't work I'm blaming you." Rin said softly, waving to her friend before running off to find her former leader.

-

It wasn't very hard to find the Quinto Espada, seeing as he was one of the tallest Arrancar Aizen had made. After all, he stood about two feet taller than her, so it was always a feat just to get his attention at times. She took a deep breath before running up to the tall male before leaping onto his back.

"Nnoitra!" she yelled out, grabbing a hold of his shoulders, pulling herself up a bit to make sure she didn't fall off of him.

The tall Espada scoffed, looking back at the smaller woman who was now on his back. "What is it, Pet-chan?"

Rin's cheeks turned a deep red at the sound of his voice. She looked down for a moment before looking back up at him, her cheeks remaining hot. She leaned close to his ear, whispering to him. She felt awkward asking such a thing. What was the point in asking? She knew that Nnoitra wasn't very fond of women, but she wasn't ranked higher than him so there was always the option he would go along with it.

Nnoitra just stared at her silently. Did she say something wrong? There wasn't much said in what seemed like hours when it was only a couple of minutes. Without saying much else, the male started to walk with the girl still on his back. She tilted her head to the side at this. Where were they going?

The room in which the Espada had taken her too was dark, much like everything else in Las Noches. There wasn't much in it, but that's how Lord Aizen wanted a lot of things in 'castle'. There was nothing individual about their rooms in which they lived. She was lost in thought, gasping softly, feeling a hand wrap around her wrist pulling her forward a bit; until her stomach rested on his shoulder. It wasn't much longer before she was pulled off of Nnoitra all together.

She looked up at the Espada she had strong feelings for; one could even say that she was in love with this man. He fascinated her and has always done so, even when she was his Fracción. Her cheeks were starting to feel hotter as the moments passed. Nnoitra looked down at the much shorter Arrancar, before reaching his hands out to her, grabbing her waist roughly.

"It's what you wanted, isn't it?" he questioned her. He didn't think she changed her mind from the time she asked until now.

Rin nodded her head. She was in a daze. This was really going to happen, wasn't it? Her turquoise eyes started to feel hazy. She moved her hands a bit, placing them on top of Nnoitra's.

Nnoitra moved his hands from beneath hers, moving his long fingers up under her shirt. Roughly, he caressed her right breast, feeling her nipple beginning to become erect at every tough. He smirked at how easy she seemed to become pleased by his touch.

Rin closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again to make sure this wasn't a dream. Feeling the male's fingers rub against her breast caused her to let out a soft, barely auto able moan.

The Espada picked up the petite Arrancar with his free hand before laying her down on the ground. She looked up at the man who was on top of her, her cheeks a deep red, contrasting with her grey skin. "Nnoitra…" she said softly. She reached her hands up and wrapped them around his neck.

Nnoitra looked at her for a moment. "What, Pet-chan?"

Rin shook her head. "Forget about it. It's not important…I'll tell you later."

The Espada looked at her with annoyed look on his face. He wasn't sure if he was annoyed because she didn't say what she wanted to say or because the random talking was in a way, ruining the moment. The Arrancar looked up at him, pulling herself up with arms; shyly she put her lips against his before pulling away.

Nnoitra groaned heavily before pressing his lips against hers rather hungrily. Rin's eyes widened a bit by his actions. Slowly, her eye lids became heavy at the kiss she shared with him. He moved his right hand down her side, reaching her belt; he reached underneath of her to undo the bow in the back. Once her belt was loose enough, he pulled down her skirt revealing the warmth between her legs.

Rin gasped softly at what the Espada was doing. Was she even certain she was ready for this? At least it would be with Nnoitra and not someone else, the though eased her mind, since she was in love with him. She broke away from the kiss, looking up at him, moving a bit so that she could return the favor and help him remove his pants.

Her cheeks felt like they were on fire whenever she caught her first glance at Nnoitra's erect manhood. She bit her lower lip. She let out a small gasp, feeling his large hands on her shoulders, pushing her back to the ground. Once in several years she was staring at Nnoitra with both of her turquoise eyes, as her long bangs had fallen to the side.

He maneuvered around a bit, moving his hands from her shoulders to her legs, pushing them apart. He pushed his manhood roughly into the entrance of her femininity. A sharp pain went through her entire body as he did so causing her to press her back against the floor. She wanted to cry out in pain; she just bit her lower lip harder than before.

Nnoitra licked his lips at the petite woman's expression. He pushed himself in more, forcing her to take him all in. Rin couldn't help but moan out in pleasure. She didn't care about the pain anymore. At the sound of the moan, the male started to move his hips harder and faster.

The petite Arrancar reached her left hand up to his shoulder, grabbing onto him tightly, while she rested her right hand over her mouth as if she were trying to keep herself from moaning out in pleasure; not that it helped very much. She tightened her grip as the Espada moved his hips as fast as he could, their hips pounding against each other.

Rin moaned out louder, her breathing was starting to become labored as she moved her hips in tune with his. Nnoitra moved her hand from over her mouth pressing his lips against hers once again. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, pushing against and circling his with hers.

She could feel her stomach starting clench a bit as her inner walls felt like they were getting tighter around his manhood. She broke away from the kiss, her breathing behind heavier and heavier. Her stomach clenched harder before she screamed out his name.

Nnoitra let out a low groan before pushing himself as deep as he could into the woman beneath him before he climaxed inside of her. Though, he didn't show it while everything was going on, he was a bit out of breath, staring down at Rin. She reached her hands up to his face, placing her hands on both sides.

"Nnoitra…what I wanted to tell you before…it was…I…I…l-love you." She said softly.

He stared at her for a moment. She had been in love with him all this time? He smirked hearing her say it. "I figured as much, my Pet-chan." He replied to her. "You're my and only, Pet-chan. No one shall take you away from me otherwise, I'd kill them."

Rin laughed softly. She was a bit amused by his way of saying that he really cared about her. She didn't care if he didn't come out and say that he loved her but he wasn't that type of man. No. That's what she loved about him. At least now she knew that nothing was going to come between the two of them.

She pulled herself up close to the tall man, pushing her face into his chest. Unlike, his normal self, Nnoitra put his left hand behind her head, holding her close to him. She was happy and she didn't want the moment to end. Though, she knew that it was going eventually, after all he was an Espada and he had his own duties to attend to. Rin wanted to stay like this, even if it was only for a few more minutes.


End file.
